Back together again (A nyotalia x hetalia story)
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: Hey people, 'ello peeps this will be a multi chapter selfcest aka ( nyotalia x hetalia) fic. See more inside and most of all enjoy and review. This is authored by the both of us. Sorry for any oocness
1. Intro to the fic

OK so this is a nice little selfcest story now it will seem like a random drabbles but the storyline will came together at the end and such.

All the characters we're doing

Germany

Italy

Romano

England

France

Canada

America

Belarus

Russia

China

Japan

So if you don't understand what selfcest. It's basically shipping two versions of the same character so like (England x Nyo! England) so enjoy and r and r


	2. Germany's wish

**Okay peeps so thanks for clicking on my fic well technically our fic. **

**You all know we don't own hetalia or nyotalia unfortunately else the nyos would make many many more appearances in hetalia. Oh and by the way this is selfcest**

** because there is not enough love for this. So yeah don't like don't read. Any way me and Abigail came up with idea on our way to a church event with our youth group **

**in the church van I'm pretty sure that that's not good but who cares oh well you probably don't care so I might as well get on with the story. Without further ado.**

* * *

Germany was at then bar again. Drinking away his sorrows, he only had one wish. For a woman that understood him, was that so hard. Apparently so, all he had was Italy and he was a pasta obsessed freak. He hoped for a girl who was going through a similar situation. But that would never happen unfortunately.

The door opened and a girl walked in she had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long green coat. She walked over to the bar.

"Is anyone sitting here"she asked politely. He shook his head she sat down on the barstool next to him and ordered a beer.

That's when Germany's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello...No you can do it yourself...I'm not mad at you...I'm at the bar next to my house...No I'm not going to pick you up and you cannot stay at my house...Bye no you're not allowed to make pasta... Ugh bye."

He hung up

"So you got one of those to." She remarked

"Ja, he's annoying as hell"

"But he's the only friend you got" she provided.

"Ja...but how did you know."

"I've got one just like him. Mine calls me when she can't tie her shoelaces."

"What's your name?"

"Monika"

"That's a pretty name."

"Well, now you know my name so let's hear yours."She smiled, gods she was beautiful he felt like he had known her all his life.

"Um.. it's Ludwig."

She smiled again "see that wasn't hard."

Her smile seemed to be contagious, because he began to smile as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. They talked happily for a while.

Until, they got on the subject of Alcohol and let's just say she challenged him to a drinking contest. After about 8 pints of beer (A.N.- I'm underage so I've got no idea how much it takes to get drunk enough to where your mental functions aren't at their best so substitute it for however much you think) the two were drunk and Ludwig couldn't take anymore.

"OK fine you win." Ludwig said as he set down his empty mug. His speech was slurred.

"Ha! I told you I was better!" Monika got up from her seat but almost tripped, luckily she grabbed the table before she could fall. "Well I should I go it's late."

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Asked Ludwig. Normally he wouldn't ask such a question. No one would ask such a question but he was drunk and not thinking properly.

Monika wasn't thinking properly either. "Yeah sure."

(AN: Kids don't ever agree to stay at someone's house if you just met them.)

Ludwig then got up from his seat. "Well then let's go."

They walked in silence out of the bar and over to Ludwig's house which was close by. The air was cold and windy but it didn't bother the two. They were tough.

They reached the house and went inside. Ludwig walked down the hallway that led to his room and the guest room with Monika following behind him. Ludwig stopped walking and turned around which caused Monika who was still walking to run into him and accidentally push him against the wall. There was a second of awkwardness then Ludwig quickly leaned down and kissed her. Monica didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his tightly around her waist. Monika took a step back pulling Ludwig with her into his bedroom across the hallway from them. Ludwig slipped his coat off along with Monika's throwing them on floor. He then pushed her onto his bed...

* * *

The Next Morning

Germany had just woken up and was still lying in bed. He had a serious headache but from what... A hangover he was at the bar last night. He was slowly remembering he was talking to a girl... Monika... they got into a drinking contest then... the house. He looked over and saw her laying there next to him

.

"Scheiße" he swore quietly not wanting to wake her.

All while internally freaking out. That's when Italy walked in

"Germany, Germany you never gonna believe what happened, England...

That'd be when Italy noticed him and Germany weren't the only ones in the room

"Oh mio Dio, Germany has a girl in his bed, I'll go make pasta to celebrate."

With that Italy left. Germany got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Monika began to wake with a yawn she sat up realized she wasn't wearing anything and quickly laid back down. Leaving Germany very embarrassed

"Where am I"she demanded

"Ohhh Scheiße" she said as she began to remember.

"You remember now"he asked nervously

"Ja, I do we were drinking and one thing lead to another and this happened."

He started to walk around the room gathering her clothes (AN: they were all over the room) he had found them all and gave them to her. Then he left the room his usually pale skin tinged red. She got out of the bed showered and then got dressed. She walked out of the room and towards the smell of cooking. She walked into the kitchen were she found five people Ludwig, her sister Prussia, a man that looked exactly like her sister, Italy also known as Alice, and an Italian man that looked like Alice. Ludwig was sitting in the corner with the white haired man trying to tell him off for getting that drunk but he was failing due to the fact that he was laughing at Ludwig for getting that drunk. Alice and the Italian guy were making pasta. That's when Monika's sister decided that Monika was partly at fault here as well Julchen was trying to tell Monika off as well but seemed to be having the same problem that Ludwig's friend was having. After all the madness stopped Ludwig's friend who identified himself as Gilbert and Ludwig began to cook a real breakfast aka not pasta. With breakfast not being pasta Italy and her new friend left, Italy was tough so Monika figured she'd be okay. What Monika was worried about was having her sister here with her she was pretty sure Julchen had threatened to beat Ludwig up more than a few times. Which was strange because Julchen got drunk and slept with guys all the time. But if Monika did it once, heaven help the guy who she had slept with because Julchen would kill them. ( AN: but it's not like she had done it before) The only thing stopping her sister from making good on her threats was that man Gilbert. Monika sensed that Julchen might like him or something.

"Wait Julchen how did you know I was here and how did you even get here"

"Umm... Well I"

"You did it again didn't you"

"What"

"Got drunk and slept with someone" Monika said flatly.

Both Gilbert and Julchen were turning extremely red like the color of Italy's pasta sauce .

"So you complain about us sleeping together but it's okay when you two get drunk and sleep together its okay" Ludwig said angrily.

"Yeah but we're older and we weren't exactly drunk" Gilbert stuttered.

"But we're more mature" Monika said while giving both Gilbert and Julchen her famous death stare.

There was a long period of silence between the four of them there also seemed to be something like a starring contest going on as well.

Finally Gilbert broke the silence

"Mein gott, West, stop being so unawesome. Julchen let's go".

With that the two Prussians left and the Germans were left alone again.

"Well that was awkward" Monika said.

"Yes, our siblings seem to get along well though." he stated Monika nodded

"But is that a good thing or a bad thing".

* * *

" Well hopefully a good thing but then again if your sister is anything like my brother it will end badly, for us at least."

"True, unfortunately true well we better make the best of the time we have." She said as she slowly walked toward him. She got right in front of him and kissed him they broke apart a few seconds later.

"Well I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Ludwig said softly.

For once both Germanys were happy


	3. Pasta vs Pizza

Okay let's get this show on road.

Disclaimer: All y'all know we don't own hetalia

Please read and review you know we update faster if you do!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, let's go make pasta" Feli said as they arrived at his house.

"Um, Feli can we make pizza instead" Alice suggested

"Why would we make pizza, bella? Pasta is better."

"No pizza is better" the two Italians were usually non-violent but when it came to food prepare for the argument of a lifetime.

"Pasta"

"Pizza"

"Pasta" Italy said. They subconsciously began to get closer til they were barely a foot apart.

"Pizza" Alice noticed how close they were and stepped back. Now Alice could be extremely clumsy and somehow managed to trip over her own feet and she fell onto none other than Feliciano they both fell to the floor with Alice on top. It took a few seconds to realize what had happened and Alice was just about to get off of him. When Lovino walked in

"Hey idiot brother of mine where are you"

Lovino looked over to where Feliciano and Alice fell.

With a shocked look on his face he said

"Oh, I see your busy" then he turned around and walked away like nothing had happened. Alice began to blush furiously, she got off of Feli and mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Italy began the little ball of cheerfulness that he is apologized saying it was his fault.

"How about we just make both then we can share" Feliciano suggested.

"Um, yeah that sounds good."

So the two Italians set about making I guess brunch with only a few issues they finished.

That's when Alice began to wonder what would happen if she touched Feli's curl. About the same time Italy noticed a strange look on her face well not really a strange look but one of curiosity.

"Hey, bella what's wrong"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"About what?"

"Um, nothing..."

"Bella tell me please" he whined

She whispered something under her breath not loud enough for Feli to hear.

" Ve... What was that"

"Nothing" she said nervously. His curl was right there the temptation was almost to much actually it turns out it was to much. She grabbed Feli's curl at first he had no reaction other than shock then she began to tug a tad bit he whined a bit

"Alice please stop before..." To say the least he didn't finish that sentence and Alice found herself pinned to the table by none other than Feliciano.

He leaned in and gave Alice a passionate kiss. She tried to pull away but she didn't want to. Eventually she kissed him back passionately.

Things were getting heated.

Though not before long Feliciano realized what he was doing pulled away.

"Oh! Bella I'm sorry." He was about to step back but Alice grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her.

"Get back here." Her lips met his again.

He gripped the table that was behind Alice. He was curious about that curl in her hair that was so much like his. Maybe she would have the same reaction as him if he pulled it? Only one way to find out...

He lifted his hand into her hair and grabbed the curl slightly tugging on it.

Alice managed to pull Feli closer and whimpered.

Feliciano's hands tightened around Alice's waist.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Startled they both pulled away.

"My pizza!" Alice gently pushed Feliciano off of her, quickly grabbed a pair of mittens and pulled her delicious looking pepperoni pizza out of the oven and left it out to cool.

"Bella it smells delicious!"

"Thanks Feli! Now where were we?" She pushed him up against the countertop.

"I think we were here." He leaned in and kissed her again and this time Alice didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Christina what are you doing here?" Alice turned to face her sister who looked pretty upset.

"YOU BETTER NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She yelled at Feli.

He cowered behind Alice and nodded.

"HEY CHRISTINA WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" They all heard Lovino yell.

Christina gave Feliciano one last look then walked back into the living room to join Lovino.

"I think your pizza is cool enough now." Said Feli still a little shaken.

"Yeah... Let's eat!"


	4. Wine and Mafia

Disclaimer : We don't own hetalia else Italy would take over the world

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had a taste of Feliciano's and Alice's pasta and pizza the two Italys left the house to walk around town leaving the Romanos alone in the house. Christina walked into the living room with two glasses of red wine in her hands and sat down next to Lovino on the couch handing him one of the glasses and taking a sip of her own.

"So you said you were in the mafia for a little bit?" Asked Lovino.

"Yeah. Not the best thing I've done but I don't really regret it." Replied Christina.

"I was in the mafia for a little while too."

"Oh really? I don't remember seeing you around?"

"Same here. I guess we missed each other." Lovino took another sip of his wine. "Did you ever have to deal with those Russian bastards?"

"Yes! All I wanted was for them to burn in hell. I've heard that they have a new leader now."

"Yeah didn't one of them murder... oh what was that bastard's name? General Winter and take his place?"

"I believe that's what I've heard. Anyways I'm glad I don't have to deal with that shit anymore." Christina then emptied her glass.

"You want more?" Asked Lovino.

"Yes." Lovino took her glass into the kitchen and came back with it full.

He sat down and put his arm around Christina's shoulders and held up his glass. "A toast."

"To what?" Christina held up her glass.

"You know, I don't fucking care."

"Neither do I." Christina smiled and clinked her glass with his then they both took big sips.

A second of silence.

"You're very pretty." Well that was kind of out of the blue...

Christina blushed and looked away trying to hide it. "Um... Thanks." She had had many guys tell her this but it felt different when it came from Lovino. She didn't feel the need to punch him.

Lovino realized what he had said and blushed too. "Oh... Um... I didn't mean... Well you are pretty but... I... uh... don't know where the hell that came From."

Christina turned her head to look back at Lovino and saw that he was staring at her. This made her blush more. "I... um... Need to use the restroom." Christina stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Lovino watched her walk away.

What the hell was I thinking? He thought. She probably thinks I'm some creepy bastard who just wants her in the same bed as me. Not that I would mind if she was... Wait what the hell! Stop it Lovino! Stop it you stupid tomatoe bastard! But she is god damn gorgeous and her attitude... Doesn't give a shit about what people think of her... Aw shit! I'm turning into my stupid older brother!

Christina closed the bathroom door. Her heart was racing. Why it was racing she didn't know... OK maybe she did... OK it was because that Lovino bastard is so god damn cute and he just called her pretty! He's sweet but doesn't give a shit about what people think of him... Aw shit! I'm turning into my stupid older sister! Why am I reacting like this? This is not normal! She thought.

She just sat there staring at herself in the mirror. Boys were attracted to her looks but once they saw how she was and got a glimpse of her personality they were scared of her. Lovino didn't seem to care about it... Hell he seemed to like it!

Christina took a deep breath and straightened out her hair then stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to the Italian boy. She sat a little closer then usual though and she was perfectly fine with it. It actually felt nice.

She looked at his cute face. It actually looked kind of nervous. "I don't think you're a creepy bastard that just wants me in the same bed as you."

His eyes widened. Like really wide. Like they looked like they might just pop out. Like literally.

He then blushed again and looked away. "I know better than to mess with girls like you who can take care of themselves." He looked at her again.

OK he couldn't take it anymore!

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away and sat there waiting for a reaction.

1 minute...

2 minutes...

"Are you OK?" He asked a little worried.

She nodded and pulled him close so she could kiss him again. He kissed back but it was soft and careful. Nothing compared to what Christina found her sister and that pasta loving bastard doing in the kitchen.

"Oh! My grandson has a girlfriend!" The two immediately pulled apart and looked at the Roman who was only wearing bed sheets around the important parts. Next to him was a women who looked quite similar to him wearing only bed sheets around the important parts. They both had huge smiles.

"Oh! My granddaughter has a boyfriend!" She winked at Christina. "Good choice I hear that in heaven the lovers are Italian."

Both the Romanos blushed but then realized that there were strange people invading their privacy wearing only bed sheets around the important parts.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They yelled.

"Aww! How cute they say stuff together!" Exclaimed grandpa Rome.

Grandma Rome snuggled into her partners side. "Well I guess we'll leave you kids to it then!" She then proceeded to pull grandpa Rome back into one of the bedrooms.

Christina and Lovino stared at each other.

"I did not just see my grandmother basically half naked!"

"I think you did. That was my grandfather!"

"I think we've had to much wine." Said Christina.

"Yes let's put these up." Lovino then picked up the wine glasses and put them in the sink. He walked back into the living room and sat next to Christina. "Where were we again?"

Christina smiled, leaned in and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Rennee: come on yall tell us how we're doing we need to know

Abigail: favorite, follow or review any one of them make us happy

Rennee: yep like the little blue flying cat

Abigail: huh


	5. Blue-eyed Angel

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA! just making that clear.

A/N: So hi this is Renne so yeah we changed our name we didn't want to but we had to so I'm the Wayward Mage and Abigail is the Dolphin Assassin long story there and ohh so after you finish or before or in the middle go listen to Angel with a shotgun it's an amazing song which I don't own either sadly. Okay that's over so um. Oh yeah thank you so so so much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites they make us so so so happy. One more thing our grammar will NOT be perfect FYI.

Amelia couldn't believe that Julchen had dragged her all the way here to see a band her new boyfriend was in. All the way to this out-of-the-way café in Nevada , Julchen knew that Amelia didn't like being this close to Las Vegas. It could bring out Amelia's bad gambling addiction or just other crap. Yet Julchen wanted her to come and it was very difficult to shut her up, if she didn't go. So Amelia drove her refurbished 1960s Lincoln Continental (A/N: yes because Amelia has a bad-ass car) to Nevada. After more than a few hours of driving she arrived at the small café, there was about ten cars in the parking lot and the Volkswagen was definitely Jules's due to her refusing to drive anything that wasn't German engineering. Amelia figured that several of the cars belonged to the staff and at least one to the band. So there were probably only about six people besides her there. But she went in any way, and immediately was tackle-hugged by a certain Prussian.  
"Jules get the hell off"  
"Nice to see you to Amelia" she hugged Amelia for a few more seconds then let go.  
"Wow, Jules I haven't seen you in forever" Amelia giggled  
" I know, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Gilbert beweg deinen Arsch hier"  
"Julchen what about my ass, oh who's this?" Said Gilbert  
"Hi, I'm Amelia"  
"I'm the most awesome Pr...Gilbert.  
"Okay now you've seen my boyfriend now I need you to meet your twin" Julchen said with a smile that could scare Russia  
"Huh, Madeline's here?"  
"No Amelia your other twin is here" she said in all seriousness  
"Jules I don't have another twin"  
"Are you sure? Alfred come here for a sec!"  
A man Amelia assumed to be Alfred looked up from the burger he was stuffing into his mouth.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"  
He put his burger down and walked over to Julchen and Amelia.  
"Hi I'm Alfred!" He held his hand out to Amelia.  
She shook his hand. "Amelia."  
My my he was so so cute!  
"Hey stop treating me like Mikey!" Called Mathias.  
"His name is Matthew!" Corrected Alfred. "He's our manager you should know his name by now!"  
"Yeah I have the same problem with my sis Maddie." Laughed Amelia.  
Her laugh is cute and... Familiar? Thought Alfred.  
Then a guy who looked a lot like Alfred walked over to their table.  
"We need to get going. You're performing in an hour." He said quietly.  
"Alright Michael." Said Mathias as he threw away his trash.  
"It's Matthew!" Yelled Alfred and Matthew whispered.

(Time skip brought to you by Commander Julius Root)

The crowd cheered and whistled as the band finished their song. Amelia had to admit they were good. Apparently Madeline had gotten tickets to see the show too so she was hanging out with her and Julchen.  
"OK this next song is called Angel With A Shotgun! I hope you all enjoy!" Yelled Alfred into his mic. The other two members then started the song as the American began to sing.

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

For some unknown reason Amelia's eyes began to tear up.  
"Amelia are you OK?" Asked Madeline.  
She wanted to respond with yes but that would be a lie. She didn't feel fine. Not at all.  
And then she had a flashback to something.  
She was on her knees on the ground in a field. It was raining and there was blood. In front of her was Alfred holding a rifle pointed at her and behind him were more soldiers with guns. She felt terrible. All she had wanted was to be able to keep her way of life but now everyone was in pain. Everyone. Alfred was crying and Amelia was pretty sure she was crying too. It was cloudy and it looked like it would rain just adding to the depressing moment. The pain on Alfred's face hurt her more than anything in the world could.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. Her eyes widened as he-  
"Ja Gilbert! Ich liebe dich!"  
Amelia was brought back to the real world by Julchen's nonstop screaming.  
"Well that's it for our show! I hope you guys thought it was awesome! You know you've been an awesome crowd! Well goodnight!" And with that Gilbert, Matthias, and Alfred bowed and then walked off stage.

(Time skip brought to you by Belarus)

The girls and Matthew were waiting out in the parking lot for the trio of boys to come out and join them. Matthew and Madeline seemed while flirting up a storm while Julchen and Amelia watched and giggled.  
"So what do you think of Alfred?" Asked Julchen.  
"Huh? Oh... Well... He's nice." Am I blushing? Why am I blushing?  
"I knew it, you like him! I thought you two would perfect for each other!"  
"Julchen I don't feel that way for him!"  
"Feel that way for who?" Asked Alfred. Apparently they had been standing there for a little bit.  
"No one!" Amelia instantly said.  
Julchen hugged Gilbert's side. "Sure..." She and her boyfriend then laughed a little.  
"Um ... Amelia can I have your number" Alfred asked.  
"Oh sure um do you have pen and paper?"  
"Of course the hero always has writing materials!"  
She swiftly wrote her number, he wrote his and they swapped.  
She began to notice how late it was getting.  
"Um well bye Alfred call me sometime 'kay"  
"Alright I will"  
Amelia found her sister, dragged her away from Matthew and they got in her car and left. Alfred watched them leave and thought 'Amelia seemed so familiar like I've known her for a while I just can't seem to remember her'. Gilbert walked up behind him.  
"You like her don't you"  
"What, I barely know her"  
"Doesn't mean you don't like her and besides I think you know her a bit better than you think you do"  
"Huh, Gilbert dude, you're not making any sense"  
"I'm making perfect sense your just not awesome enough to comprehend it"  
"Whatever" and with that Alfred walked away.

One day later

Amelia lay on her bed reflecting on what happened last night, the great music, Alfred, seeing her friends, Alfred, the food at the café, Alfred. Wait why did she have Alfred on her mind so much? Just then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered.  
"Hello? This is Amelia."  
"Hey it's Alfred!"  
"Oh hey dude what's up?" Alfred had just called her hallelujah!  
"Oh nothing that's why I called you. I wanted to see if you were free next weekend?"  
"Of course I am I live in America!"  
Alfred laughed. "Well I didn't know... If maybe... Like... You see..." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?"  
Amelia was shocked. Did he just... Oh my God he did!  
"Yes! I would freaking love to!"  
"Well great! So when and where?"  
"Umm... Starbucks, Saturday at 12pm?"  
"Yeah works with me! Well see ya then!"  
"Bye Alfred!" She then hung up.

(Time skip brought to you by Luciano)

Alfred speed walked through the streets. He didn't want to be late for his date. Oh my God he was on a date!  
He checked his watch. He had reached the Starbucks but was five minutes early. Although guess who was already there waiting?  
"Hey Amelia I hope you haven't been waiting long." He said.  
"Oh no I just sat down." She smiled. Man her smile was beautiful!  
And very familiar...  
When they got in line Alfred had to ask. "Have we met before? I swear you look so familiar!"  
Amelia thought for a minute. "You do look really, really familiar but I don't think we've met before."  
"Hmmm... Well I guess you just look a lot like someone else I know? I don't think I know anyone as pretty as you though."  
This caught them both off guard. They both started blushing.  
"Oh I don't... Well I mean you are extremely pretty... I mean-"  
"You're pretty cute too." She responded.  
"Oh... Uh... Thank you."  
They locked eyes with each other. They inched closer and closer until...  
"Next!" Called the woman at the counter.  
But they ignored her and kissed.  
I think someone took a picture in the background...  
When they pulled apart after what seemed like a while Alfred asked. "Be my girlfriend?"  
Amelia had the biggest smile. "Yes!"  
Then her smiled disappeared and her face became serious. "Now get me my coffee." She demanded.

* * *

Translation

beweg deinen Arsch hier : get you ass over here

I use Google translate so sorry if it's wrong

So um hi so very sorry we haven't updated in a while updates shall be infrequent if you haven't noticed. Okay Okay sorry we y'all are awesome thanks for reading and oh on your way out could you *cough* review *cough* it would be nice. So are you starting to get the storyline yet *evil laugh*.

Next chappie should be England bye


End file.
